Along the Way
by blackxrosexvampire
Summary: This starts from when the party meets Rikku to... well I'll see when, maybe until the end. Anyway, please read!It's Lukka, Aurikku, and Tuna(heh, who else thinks that sounds funny?) I'm so bad at summaries. Forgive me.
1. This will be tougher than I thought

Title: Along the Way 

Author: BlackRose555

Pairings: AuronRikku, WakkaLulu, TidusYuna, because I think these are the cutest couples!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. The characters, setting, language (Al Bhed), and everything else belongs to SquareEnix, and Squaresoft. If I use songs in here, I'll add the disclaimer to them at the beginning of the chapter they are in. But anyway, the songs will belong to various bands (singers? I don't know.).

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, so go easy, okay? Please? Thanks. There may be some Al Bhed in this fanfic (though not in this chapter), so this should help: It translates Al Bhed. I admit that I don't remember the actual lines in the game, so please, bear with me! I don't think the stars will work on my computer, so I will write Next Scene or Flashback, when here is a flashback or it skips forward. Please review! Enjoy!

Chapter One- This will be tougher than I thought 

"N-No good?" Rikku asked timidly.

Auron felt he couldn't speak. He was in a trance. He tried to tear his eyes from Rikku's, but he was lost in them.

"Come on, Auron! Rikku's a good girl! She helped me a bunch!" Tidus said, a hint of a whine in his voice, he turned to Rikku, "Didn't you?"

Rikku turned and nodded. The sudden break of eye contact thrust Auron back into reality.

Auron quickly regained his composure, "If Lady Yuna wishes it then it isâ€ fine."

"Yunie, we're going to be traveling together!" Rikku said happily.

Yuna smiled at her spunky cousin. But she couldn't help but let her eyes stray to Tidus, who was talking with Auron. They were talking in hushed tones.

"Let's go," Auron said gruffly, and as Rikku was passing by, he grabbed her arm.

"Wha--?"

"Don't tell Wakka you're an Al Bhed," Auron whispered, "He hates them."

Next Scene

"Lu!"

Lulu lifted her head a little from the light blanket she was sleeping on, "Wakka? What's wrong it must be five in the morning."

"I wanna show you somethin'."

"Can I bring my moogle?" Lulu asked, looking at her moogle. It was so attached to her, it hated being alone.

"If you wanna," Wakka answered.

"Thank you."

"No problem, ya?"

It was a brisk summer morning, and Lulu shivered.

"You cold Lu?" Wakka asked.

"A little," Lulu admitted.

Wakka put his arm around Lulu. Lulu, surprised, tightened her grip on her moogle, causing it to squirm.

"Warmer," Wakka asked.

"Y-Yes," Lulu breathed, she could feel herself blushing.

They reached a hill, and climbed it. At the top, they sat down.

"Oh, Wakka."

"Beautiful sunrise, ya?"

Lulu nodded and leaned her head on his muscular shoulder, "Thank you Wakka."

Next Scene

"There it is! I see Guadosalam up ahead! Hurry up, Yunie!" Rikku shouted from the top of a hill.

Yuna laughed. She and Tidus ran to catch up.

"Lady Yuna, wait!" Auron called.

_Hmph_, he thought, _This will be tougher than I thought_.

Authors Note: Yay! First chapter complete! I apologize if this is too short. I will have more action, fluff, and Khimari in the next one! Review please! Thank you!


	2. God, she's beautiful

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. The characters, setting, language (Al Bhed), and everything else belongs to SquareEnix, and Squaresoft. If I use songs in here, I'll add the disclaimer to them at the beginning of the chapter they are in. But anyway, the songs will belong to various bands (singers? I don't know.).

Author's Note: Welcome back readers! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed (you know who you are!)! Not much has happened since I wrote my first chapter........... Okay, so in this chapter there is Aurikku and Yunis (is this how you say Tidus and Yuna???). Review please!!!!! Thank you, and enjoy!!!!

Chapter Two- God, she's beautiful

"I'm a little tired," Yuna insisted.

"Couldn't it wait?" Auron asked.

"W-Well, I guess it could..."

"Hey, let Yuna rest, Auron!" Tidus cut in, resting his hand on Yuna's shoulder.

Startled, Yuna turned, her mismatched eyes meeting his blue ones. For a second, they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

Auron saw this. He sighed, they were _too_ obvious, "Fine, we will rest for tonight, and see Measter Seymour tomorrow."

Next Scene

Auron review the day's events in his head. Once they had arrived Guadosalam, a Guado named Tromell had greeted them. When they had given him a funny look, he explained he was in the service of Measter Seymour. Apparently, the Measter had been waiting for them, and wished to speak to the Lady Yuna. Auron had told him that Lady Yuna needed rest, so they would speak to Seymour in the morning.

So, here he was. The girls had checked into a room, claiming they were tired. Wakka and Tidus had also taken a room. So, Auron and Khimari had booked a room for themselves.

Khimari, at the other side of the room, was sleeping.

"Sir Auron must rest too. Khimari have feeling tomorrow big day," the Ronso had commented.

"I have no time for sleep. A guardian must be alert at all times," Auron had answered gruffly.

Khimari, who was used to his friend's behavior, said, "Perhaps Sir Auron is right. But, sleep make Khimari more alert."

Auron chuckled. His friend was wise, and always had been. This was quite common in Ronsos. In fact, he was almost certain that there was a Ronso measter. He had learned this through Kinoc, his old power-hungry friend.

He remembered the day he had left Spira. Yuna had been so young. She had cried, and told him that she hated him. But he knew she hadn't meant it. Khimari had taken good care of her.

Auron sighed, long and loud.

_Time flies, _he thought to himself.

_Knock knock._

"Hey," said Rikku, entering the room.

Auron's head snapped up.

"S-Sorry, I... I just," Rikku stammered, "I just, um, wanted to... thank you."

"For?" Auron asked, trying his best to sound unconcerned.

_Her eyes, _he thought, _I can't look at them._

"Well, um, for letting me come as a guardian on Yunie's pilgrimage."

"You should thank Yuna."

"Yeah. I will. Later. I think she went to see Tidus."

Auron's eyes widened.

"O-Oh, not... not like that. I mean... I see the way they look at each other too, but..." Rikku said nervously, "Well, Wakka's in there, so, how much can happen, you know?"

Auron nodded, relaxing. He couldn't let Tidus and Yuna fall too deeply in love. Once they reached Zanarkand...

Rikku walked over to Auron, and sat down next to him on the bed. Auron stared at her, his effort to make himself stop looking as if he'd seen a ghost were failing.

"What gave you that scar, Sir Auron?" Rikku asked. She placed her hand on the scar on his face.

Auron didn't answer. Nor did he move. Her hand on his face... it felt nice.

Next Scene

"I'm gonna go speak to the owner of the inn, you comin'?" Wakka asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to finish polishing my sword," Tidus answered.

"Suit youself. I'm gonna buy some too, ya?"

"Here, Wakka, take some gil," said Tidus, throwing his a small pouch of gil.

"Thanks bro," said Wakka, leaving.

Tidus got back to work on his sword.

The door opened.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" Tidus asked, looking up.

"N-Nothing."

"Come on in, Wakka's out getting food," Tidus said moving over on the bed.

Yuna nodded her head in thanks, and sat down next to him, "What are you doing?"

"Just polishing my sword," Tidus answered.

"Wakka gave it to you right? It was Chappu's sword, or it was meant for him."

"How did you...?"

"I-I saw Wakka give it to Chappu... he rejected it," Yuna said, tears filling her eyes, "Sin takes everything from us. Everyone I know, is at some point taken by Sin. Chappu, Luzzu, even my... my father."

Yuna was crying now. Tidus embraced her and kissed her forehead. She kept on crying. Tidus did not stop hugging her.

Just then Wakka came in, "Hey, I got us some foo—huh?"

Yuna stood up, "I- I'd better go."

Tidus watched her leave.

_God, she's beautiful, _he thought.

Wakka raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Tidus said with a smile, "Nothing at all."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long. I will have more Lukka in the next chapter! Review please! Thank you!


	3. Macarena Temple or, something

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. The characters, setting, language (Al Bhed), and everything else belongs to SquareEnix, and Squaresoft. If I use songs in here, I'll add the disclaimer to them at the beginning of the chapter they are in. But anyway, the songs will belong to various bands (singers? I don't know.).

Author's Note: Well readers, it's chapter 3 then... How did you guys like the last chapter?

Special thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are awesome! Sorry I haven't been very up to date with these chapters. I've got a lot on my plate. I know, no excuse, ya? Um, so yeah. Oh, thanks to my readers too! By the way, I can't stress enough that I have changed the rating to PG-13, because of language, and maybe some violence. I don't know, I changed it just cuz I'm cautious. -BlackRose555

Chapter 3: Macarena Temple... or, something

Yuna got back to the room she was sharing with Rikku and Lulu.

Rikku looked up from the Spira Exclusive! magazine she was reading, "Yunie what--? Your face, it- it's all red!"

"Yevon! You look like you ran the whole way here!" Lulu exclaimed. She and Rikku ran to Yuna's side.

"Yunie...?" Rikku asked.

Yuna shook her head- signifying she couldn't talk- and promptly passed out.

Next Scene

"Khimari think Sir Auron like Rikku," Khimari commented to Auron, as they got ready to go to Seymour's house, the next morning

Auron raised his eyebrow, but felt his Ronso friend could be trusted, "Yes, there... is something... special about her."

"Khimari understand. We go see Yuna now."

"Yes. Ah, Khimari..."

"Sir Auron not worry. Khimari not tell anyone."

Auron smiled, "Thank you, my friend."

Next Scene

"C'mon Yunie, tell me what happened," Rikku pried. She and Yuna were in the room they shared with Lulu, but she had gone to talk with Wakka. Rikku was sitting on the bed on the left side of the room, flipping through a Spira-Teen magazine. The inn had everything.

Yuna, who was sitting on the middle bed, was reading Spira-Teen too.

She shook her head, "It was just—well, I-I mean... I-it wasn't... nothing happened..."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Right. Okay, if you tell me what happened with you Tidus, I'll... tell you about me and Auron."

Yuna's eyes widened, "You and--?"

"Nope not telling," Rikku said, holding up a hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Yuna sighed, "Y-Yes. But... you go first!"

"All right then, you know Auron's scar?" Rikku asked.

"The one on his face," Yuna responded.

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Well, he let me put my hand on it. He didn't pull away."

"The scar on his face?!?"

"Yeah, why?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, but," Yuna said, flustered, "Well, he doesn't let anyone touch his face is all. He likes to pretend the scar isn't there."

"Oh, really?" Rikku asked, with a sly smile.

Yuna nodded, "Y-Yes."

"Well then, how 'bout you and Tidus?" Rikku asked, grinning.

Yuna's face turned red. She explained what happened.

"Ooh! Romantic!" Rikku joked.

"What's romantic?" Lulu asked, walking in. She closed the door behind her.

"Rikku!" Yuna warned.

"Wakka said something about you and Tidus--," Lulu started.

"The crying," Rikku asked mischievously.

"Yes," Lulu answered.

"The kiss?"

"Yuna? What--?"

Yuna sighed, "Tidus kissed me. On the forehead."

Next Scene

Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna stood huddled in a corner of Measter Seymour's house. They were talking in hushed tones. Rikku was eating an apple, which she had grabbed from one of the many food trays.

"He... kissed you?" Lulu whispered.

Yuna nodded

_Here we go, _she thought.

"So..." Rikku giggled, "Did you want him to, you know... kiss you?"

"Rikku!" Yuna whispered.

"All I'm saying is..."

"Yuna, I must say, everytime you tell me about you're day, I get a headache," Lulu said, massaging her temples.

Yuna flushed, "I... uh..."

"It's all right Yunie! We understand," Rikku whispered encouragingly, "Nothing too bad happened! Like me and Sir Auron!"

"Sir Auron?" Lulu exclaimed, louder than necessary.

"Oh," Rikku flushed, "Um..."

Next Scene

Sir Auron was sitting on a small ledge on the opposite side of the room.

"Sir Auron?!?" came Lulu's astonished voice.

Auron's head snapped up, where they... talking about him?

Just then Measter Seymour came in, "Ah Lady Yuna and her guardians. Follow me, please."

Tidus followed, but stayed close to Yuna.

_Seymour looks like trouble, I shouldn't let Yuna out of my sight_

Seymour led the party into a room. Immediately, a life sized hologram of Zanarkand sprang up. Zanarkand. Tidus's Zanarkand.

"Z-Zanarkand," Tidus said softly.

_And sadly, _Yuna thought to herself. She edged closer to Tidus.

Tidus felt Yuna coming closer. He looked down, and their eyes met. Mismatched to blue, blue to mismatched.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked quietly.

"You- You look sad," Yuna stammered, "And I, uh..."

Tidus smiled and put his arm around Yuna, "I know."

Yuna leaned her head against him, and relaxed.

Seymour and Auron saw this. Auron rolled his eyes, and Seymour started explaining about Zanarkand, as it was 10,000 years ago. When Yuna and Tidus gave no sign that would indicate they were listening, Seymour hastily changed the hologram. They were now standing in a lighted suite. Yuna and Tidus broke apart immediately, looking a little embarrassed.

Auron stared at the woman sitting at the side of the huge bed at the far end of the room.

_Her, Auron_ thought, _That—_

A scowl creased his face. It went unnoticed.

"Lady Yunalesca," Seymour said, and gestured to the man walking towards her, "And Lord Zaon. True love, as it was meant to be."

Auron's thoughts were a mix of hatred for the woman who sat on the bed, and pity for the man next to her. Apparently, Lord Zaon had terrible taste in women.

_Now Rikku..., _Auron thought, _Wait, what are you thinking? But boy, is she a girl. Whoa get that out of your head!_

Seymour turned to Yuna, "You inherited her name."

"My father named me," Yuna said coldly.

Rikku, who was standing right next to Auron, murmured spitefully, "Uncle Braska... It was her fault."

Auron heard this. He wondered how a 15-year girl knew about such things.

_Ah, yes, she's an Al Bhed, _Auron thought.

"If you would," Seymour gestured towards the door, "I wish to speak to Lady Yuna alone."

Khimari growled, "Lady Yuna?"

"I- It's fine Khimari," Yuna answered.

The party turned, and walked out the door. Tidus hung back little.

As he passed Yuna he whispered, "Don't turn to look at me. Just listen. Whistle, Yuna. I'll always come."

Then he walked out.

Yuna was left staring stupidly at Seymour.

Seymour led her down a hall and into a small room, not unlike the one she was sharing with Rikku and Lulu at the inn.

_What's he want? _Yuna wondered.

Seymour sat down on one of the beds. Yuna stayed standing.

"Lady Yuna," Seymour began, "Do you remember when I asked you to take me as your pillar, as Lord Zaon was to Yunalesca."

_What is he getting at?!?_

"Y-Yes."

"Then, I ask you, will you do me the honor of... becoming my bride?"

Yuna's eyes grew wide. Thoughts of Tidus flew through her head.

_That—How could he? Not now! Not now! Now when Tidus and I were just... What will Tidus say! I hate Measter Seymour!_

And then she was so frustrated and confused, she just couldn't bear it. Seymour had walked over to Yuna, and was standing in front of her. Yuna slapped him straight across the face. Hard.

Seymour's hand flew to his face. He looked stunned. Yuna was surprised with herself, and yet, she felt pleased.

But she ran anyway. She ran down the hall. Now that she was in the hall, she kept going. When she was sure she was near the grand hall, she whistled. Long and hard.

Tidus heard.

_Yuna, _he thought.

He whistled back.

Yuna ran into the room, breathing hard. Lulu and Rikku rushed forward, and helped Yuna over to a table.

Tidus attempted to help Yuna too, but Wakka stuck out his arm, "Forget it. It's a girl thing, ya?"

Tidus laughed, "Yeah, I guess you right."

"Yunie, what's wrong?" Rikku asked.

"He- N-no nevermind. I-It's nothing," Yuna said, suddenly unable to continue.

"Yunie!"

Yuna sighed, "He- He asked me to marry him."

She saw the hurt on Tidus's face. She saw the anger in Auron's eyes. Wakka and Lulu looked shocked. Rikku looked as if she strongly disapproved. Khimari said nothing. She cared for nothing however, except for Tidus.

Seymour walked into the room, and Yuna had the sudden urge to slap him again. And as she thought this, she saw a face. She was sure it must have been from a dream, for in a matter of seconds, it was gone. The face looked exactly like her. But with short, Tidus-style hair. And as she got a shot of the whole person, she realized that whoever it was wearing a skimpy outfit. It was hazy, so she couldn't see much. Auron's voice brought her back to reality.

"Spira is no playhouse."

"Still," Seymour answered, "The actors must play their part."

Yuna said almost automatically, "I need some time to think about your... proposal."

Next Scene

Auron wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. The fiend was proving to be quite difficult.

Wakka was getting weaker by the second.

"Wakka, get out of there!" Tidus yelled.

"Right!" Wakka yelled back, "Lu, cover for me!"

Yuna helped Wakka off the field of battle.

Lulu ran out.

The party had decided to brush up on some training. Auron, Wakka, and Tidus had been fighting, but it wasn't going so well. After all, it was 2 flimflams, 1 Zu, and 1 Buhemoth.

"Tidus, you're getting weaker," Auron muttered, "Switch for Rikku."

"I'm not leaving just the three of you!"

"Do it for Yuna," Auron growled.

"Huh—Oh. You know?"

"We'll talk later, go!"

"O- Okay."

Tidus walked towards Yuna. He was limping. Yuna rushed over to him.

Rikku ran out.

"WATERA!" Lulu yelled, killing the lightning flimflam instantly. She then sent a lightning spell via-moogle over to the water flimflam. It melted with a sickening squelching sound.

Auron was up against a Buhemoth. It was weak, for Auron had been hitting it with all he had. Auron felt ready. He used his Bushido technique, almost killing the Buhemoth. He finished off by driving his sword deep into the Buhemoth's neck. It keeled over, dead. He watched as the pyreflies rose up.

"There's still the Zu, and my MP's almost gone. We didn't buy any ethers either," Lulu announced.

"Leave it to me," Rikku yelled confidently.

"Rikku, no, you'll get hurt," Auron yelled without thinking.

Everyone stared.

_Oh, crap, _Auron thought.

Auron cleared his throat, "You are, um, not fit to fight."

He gestured towards a shallow cut on Rikku's shoulder, causing Rikku to roll her eyes.

"Come on! I can use an Al Bhe- er, I mean potion, to heal that! Now, everyone, take cover," Rikku responded.

The party took those words to heart, running back 25 feet. Rikku chucked a grenade at the Zu, who was already near death. Then, using all the agility she possessed, she ran, reaching the safe point just as the grenade exploded.

Rikku looked up.

"Awesome," she breathed, watching the pyreflies infest the air.

Lulu's moogle danced around happily. Lulu picked it up.

"You were wonderful," she cooed, and then turned to Auron, "My moogle's tired, and we all need rest, let's go back."

Auron nodded. The party started towards Guadosalam.

"Lu!" Wakka shouted, "Stay behind!"

"You go on," Lulu said to Auron. She watched them leave.

"Wakka?" Lulu asked quizzically, turning to him.

"It's about Yuna," Wakka said.

Lulu stammered, "Um, y-yes."

"Somethin's goin' on with her and Tidus."

Lulu sighed, "I know."

Wakka nodded, and smiled sadly, "Hey Lu, she's growin' up, ya?"

Lulu sank down, "We get a little closer to Zanarkand everyday. I- Yuna she'll..."

Lulu started to cry against her will.

Wakka sat down beside her, and pulled her close. He stroked her hair.

Once Lulu stooped crying, Wakka stood up, "Better get goin' ya?"

He walked off.

Lulu watched, nevermore sure of how she felt about Wakka.

Next Scene

"He went away. Tromell told me," Tidus reported.

"Where?" Auron asked.

"Macarena Temple... or, something," Tidus answered.

"_Macalania _Temple," Wakka corrected.

"We'll go," Lulu said.

"Right," Yuna answered.

Thank you for being SO patient. You guys are awesome. Everyone who reads/reviews, you motivate me, and make this all possible!!!!! More fluff next time!!! Heh heh heh. Much fluff in fact...


	4. Finally, out of the Thunder Plains

Authors Note: Wow, chapter four... I would like to take this moment to thank all my readers/reviewers. When I get reviewed, I get inspired. Anyway, much fluff in this chapter methinks. Aurikku, Lukka, Tuna... The works, ya? Oh, and when Tidus gives Rikku a hug, it is a brotherly one. Hence on the Aurikku. I just thought it would be cute if Tidus were something like a brother to Rikku. Okay, as always, I apologize for being so lazy. You guys are great. Such patience, wish I had some... Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Finally, out of the Thunder Plains

Hey, Tidus," Rikku said hotly.

"Yeah?" Tidus asked.

"Nobody said anything about the Thunder Plains."

"Yeah, so?" Tidus asked, clueless.

"No, no. I'm afraid of it."

"Huh?"

"When- When I was little, I was swimming, and a fiend attacked me. My brother, well, he attempted a thunder spell, but he missed and hit... me," Rikku explained.

Tidus put his arm around Rikku, and gave her a friendly squeeze, "Aw, c'mon Rikku, it'll be okay."

Rikku nodded.

A huge lightning bolt split the sky. Rikku yelped, and jumped back.

"I- I think I left something back in Guadosalam," Rikku said hurriedly.

"Nice knowing you," Auron commented.

Rikku was hurt, but dismissed this, "Okay, fine... I'll go."

They walked for ten minutes, and were attacked by fiends.

Auron took up his sword. The work of a dead man was never done. Auron surveyed the situation. 10 fiends. Not much time to be tactful.

"Kill what you can!"Auron bellowed.

Lulu ran towards an aqua flimflam, "THUNDAGA!"

Auron charged head on at a larva. It did half damage, and the larva simply used a thunder spell on itself.

_Shit, _Auron thought, _No matter what I do... hhhmmm, I think I know some magic. It's terrible, but it's something._

Auron concentrated very hard, "WATER!"

The larva was momentarily stunned. Auron saw his chance, rushed forward, and slashed it. And, with a yell, he sunk his blade deep into what would have been the larva's heart. He did not stay to watch the pyreflies rise up.

Rikku sighed. Three ice flimflams. This was not her day, or battle.

_Hm... how did it go? If you want to kill a water flam, thunder is quite nice. But if you wish to eliminate fire, the way to go is ice, _Rikku thought, remembering an old Al Bhed rhyme, _Fire, fire..._

"Aha!" Rikku said, and whipped out a grenade. She quickly dodged an ice spell, pulled the pin on the grenade, and ran. Luckily, she was farther away from everyone else. The grenade exploded good and true. The flimflams were dead. Rikku's mischievous thief skills kicked in. She pulled the cork of a small bottle she had, and ran forward, catching one of the pyreflies.

"Trophy?"Auron asked, coming up from behind. The battle was over, Wakka, Kimahri, and Tidus having dealt the finishing blows.

"Whoa!" Rikku exclaimed, "You scared me, you big meanie."

Auron chuckled, "You thief. Stealing a pyrefly. That's very disrespectful."

Rikku smiled, and batted her eyelids innocently, "Heh heh. Well, I didn't know you cared. I'll throw it away if you'd like."

Auron shook his head, "Keep it. When this journey is over, use it to remember your friends."

_Use it to remember me, Rikku, _Auron couldn't help thinking. He nodded his head courteously, smiled, and walked off.

Next Scene

"Heh heh heh..."

"Cut it out Rikku! You're freaking me out! And get off my leg!" Tidus said, shaking his leg.

Another lightning bolt. Rikku screamed.

"Pleasecanwegointotheinn?I'mscared.Please,please,please?"Rikku begged.

"Auron," Tidus said in an irritated tone, "She's not gonna let go if we don't stay there."

Auron took pity on Tidus and Rikku, "One night, and only one night."

"I know, I know," Rikku said, and ran into the inn before Auron could change his mind.

Next Scene

"Hey Yunie, pass me that magazine," Rikku said casually from the bed she was sitting on.

"Get it yourself."

"Yunie!"

"Fine, fine, here," Yuna tossed the Spira-Teen magazine over to Rikku.

Rikku reached out and caught it with ease, "Where's Lulu?"

"Out," Yuna said, "Wakka had to talk to her."

"Oh, right," Rikku said, "Yunie, if he knew that I was an Al Bhed, would he hate me?"

Yuna nodded slowly, "Yes, Rikku. I think he would. I'm sorry, it's just that, Wakka's very religious."

Rikku shrugged, "This one's used to it."

Yuna, for the first time since they had gotten to the Thunder Plains, looked up from _Your Aeons and You_. She took in her surroundings. Pink room, three beds, one color TV. Not much, but roomy.

"Rikku, on channel 15, the Goers are up against the Psyches."

Rikku, smiled, and flipped to fifteen.

Next Scene

Wakka looked up as Lulu entered the room he was with Tidus. Tidus had gone to check on Yuna and Rikku.

"You wanted to see me?" Lulu asked.

Wakka nodded, "Lu, it's about Tidus. Or Yuna. Actually, it's about both, ya? They're getting too close. How is Tidus gonna take it when we explain that Yuna has to… has to…"

"Die." Lulu finished, "I don't know Wakka. I really don't."

She had never noticed just how handsome Wakka looked. But now…

_Forget about it, _Lulu thought to herself, _He probably doesn't feel the same way about me anyway._

Lulu sighed, "Well, there's not much we can do about it. Yuna's not a child anymore. You, Kimahri, and I did our best to take care of her. Now it's her turn. We can offer advice and be there for her, but she has to make her own decisions. Besides, when the time comes, we'll worry about it then."

Lulu turned to leave.

"Lu?"

"Yes?"

"Meet me outside tomorrow at 5:00 A.M."

Next Scene

Lulu walked into her room to find Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku sitting on Rikku's bed, screaming at the TV. The only time Yuna ever raised her voice was during a blitzball match.

"Hey! No fair, that was a foul by the Goers!" Tidus yelled, as they were all for the Psyches.

"Come on ref, where did you're eyes go?" Yuna yelled.

Rikku turned momentarily, "Hi Lulu."

Then she was back staring at the game.

"This guy's been paid off!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Cheap bastard!" Rikku yelled.

"Wait! There go the Psyches!" Yuna said.

"GO! GO! GO! YES!" Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku yelled as the Al Bhed Psyches took the point that decided the match.

Tidus thanked Yuna and Rikku, said goodbye to Lulu, and left.

"Wow!" Rikku exclaimed exhaustedly.

"Yeah, they did great!" Yuna answered.

"I gotta talk to Sir Auron," Rikku said, "Maybe we can stay another night."

"Go ahead," Yuna said.

Lulu laid down on her bed.

_I wonder what… tomorrow… will bring… _She thought, as she closed her eyes.

Next Scene

Auron shook his head, "No, we cannot stay another night."

Rikku nodded, "I- I understand. I'll go then."

She left, and Tidus walked in.

"Hey, roommate."

"Where's Kimahri?" Auron asked.

"Oh," Tidus said, "We switched rooms. Wakka was bitching about how the Al Bhed won the game. And I can't sleep through that. Kimahri sleeps like, well, a Ronso. So…"

Auron nodded, "Fine."

Next Scene

Lulu walked outside. It was 5:00, cold, and she had barely gotten any sleep. She was staring at the ground, but then looked up.

"Oh, Wakka… But how?"

The sky was swirled with a stormy purple, blue, and green. Framed against it, Wakka looked more handsome than ever.

"It's a phenomenon. Happens every 4 years in the Thunder Plains. Saw it was gonna be today on the news," Wakka explained.

"It's… It's beautiful, Wakka."

"Just like you," Wakka muttered.

"Wh- What?" Lulu asked.

_What did he--? _Lulu thought.

"Lu… We've known each other for a long time, ya?"

Lulu nodded, wondering what he was getting at, "Yes…"

Wakka didn't know what to say. He looked at Lulu's apprehensive face. He didn't need words.

"Wa--?" Lulu started. But was stooped, as Wakka leaned in, and kissed her. He then turned, and walked off into the inn.

Lulu brought her fingertips to her lips, wondering if that had just happened. The kiss still lingered on her lips, soft and sweet. She sighed happily. Her moogle was clapping for her. She stroked it fondly, feeling a little guilty.

_But, _Lulu thought, _Chappu would have wanted me to be happy. I know he would have._

For the first time in a while, Lulu smiled, and laughed. Things were finally looking up.

Next Scene

"So," Tidus said, "You know then."

Auron nodded slowly, knowing exactly what Tidus meant. There was no way he could tell Tidus about Yuna dying to bring the Calm. But then, how was he supposed to tell him not to get too close to Yuna. Auron sighed.

_If Jecht were here, he'd know exactly what to say, _Auron thought. Auron didn't see himself as a good father figure. Well, not a good one anyway.

"Tidus… don't get so close to Yuna. You…. Shouldn't…" Auron said, knowing that he sucked with a vengeance at these things.

"Why not?" Tidus asked.

Auron shook his head, "One day… Just, trust me, don't."

Auron shouldered his blade, and turned to leave.

"Wait, but Auron," Tidus said, "Auron I love her."

Auron sighed and shook his head, "Tidus, if I were Jecht I would know what to say. But I'm not you're father, and I can't tell you what to do. Just, listen to me, don't get close to her."

Auron then left.

Next Scene

"Um, Rikku."

"What's up Yunie?"

"Rikku why are you up there?"

Rikku had climbed up onto a ledge jutting out of the wall. It was a spot high up. Yuna couldn't reach Rikku.

Lulu walked in, "Hello. Rikku, what on earth--?"

"I am not going back out there!" Rikku exclaimed.

"For Yevon's sake Rikku!" Lulu said.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know any gravity spells, would you Lulu?" Yuna asked.

Lulu shooked her head, "No…"

Auron walked in. He looked in disbelief from Yuna, to Lulu, to Rikku. Lulu shot him a talk-to-her look, and dragged Yuna out of the room.

"Rikku?" Auron asked.

"Please don't make me go out there!" Rikku begged.

Auron hesitated, but then held out his hand to her, tall as he was. He gave her a small smile.

"Trust me," he said, "I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

Rikku seemed skeptical for a moment. But after a minute, she took his hand, and allowed him to help her down. She realized that she was holding his hand, and made to let go. Auron held her hand firmly, and Rikku looked up. They're eyes met.

Auron stared into Rikku's emerald eyes. He put his free hand on her waist, and gently pulled her in for a kiss. When his lips met Rikku's, she did not attempt to pull away. He pulled away, and stared once more into those emerald eyes, and then turned, and left.

Next Scene

"Over here," Yuna said, motioning towards a small shelter.

Auron silently cursed himself for speaking so harshly to Rikku when they were about to leave the inn. She seemed afraid of hi now.

"Yunie, what's wrong?" Rikku asked Yuna.

Yuna cleared her throat, "Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Sir Auron, I have decided to… to get married."

Tidus's face was a mixture of shock and hurt, "Yu--"

Auron cut him off, "One thing, Lady Yuna…"

"I will continue my pilgrimage, Sir Auron." Yuna said, bowing slightly.

Auron paused, "Then it is… fine."

The party started to leave. Tidus grabbed Auron's arm.

"You're gonna let her do this?" Tidus hissed quietly at him.

"She has agreed to continue her pilgrimage. The rest are her affairs. It is the summoner's privilege," Auron answered.

"Don't give me that crap!" Tidus yelled as Auron walked away, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Auron ignored him, and followed the rest of the party.

"T-Tidus?"

Tidus turned, realizing that Yuna had been there all along.

Tidus took Yuna's hand, "Yuna, why…?"

"Play along ok. What happened was, Seymour killed his father Jyscal. Jyscal's sphere, it said that we should stop Seymour. And so, just know, I don't love Seymour," Yuna blushed a light crimson, "I love you."

She kissed Tidus on the cheek, and made to run off, but Tidus caught her around the waist. He turned her around, and dropped a kiss on her mouth.

"I love you too, Yuna."

The walked off, their arms around each other's waist. They lagged 10 feet behind the others, so they could stay that way a little longer.

Next Scene

"Finally, out of the Thunder Plains!" Rikku cheered, "Where to next?"

"We travel to Macalania Temple," Lulu answered.

"Let's move." Auron said.

Authors Note: Like it? Please review! Sorry for the fluff, Spikespunxrocker, but I had to add some. My life has been hectic. There's been a lot going on… I'm sorry.

-BlackRose555


	5. Side Story 1

Disclaimer: SquareEnix. None of this is mine. I don't take credit.

Authors Note: Hey guys, um, I thought I might make a little side story about when the party (minus Rikku and Auron) visits the Farplane. Um, it's friggin short guys, but I hope you like it.

"C'mon, Lulu. We're leaving, you coming or not?" Tidus asked.

Lulu nodded, "I'll… be right there, okay?"

The others left. Lulu turned to look at the beautiful scenery in the Farplane. She sat down on the platform, and drew her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes. Was she ready to see him? She thought she was but… She summed up her courage, and walked over to the edge of the platform.

_Chappu…_ she thought.

He appeared in front of her, as if by magic. He reached out and touched her cheek, and somehow stepped onto the platform. Lulu remembered hearing that if one's love was strong enough, they could bring their loved one back as long as they were in the Farplane.

Chappu embraced Lulu, and she started to cry.

"Oh, Chappu…"

"Lulu," Chappu said in a voice as smooth as melted chocolate, "Lulu, don't cry."

"Chappu," Lulu sobbed into Chappu's chest, he was as tall as Wakka, "Oh, Chappu, I never forgot you. I- I love you so, so much. You shouldn't have… Why should I live? Without you…"

"Shhh," Chappu shushed her, "That's not true. You should live for Wakka."

Lulu looked up, shocked, "Wh--?"

"Lulu," Chappu said, "I died fighting Sin. But I never wanted you to dwell on me. Lulu, I love you. And because I love you, I want you to be happy. We watch over our loved ones, and I see the way you look at him. Lulu, never forget me, but please, let go. Do what your heart is telling you to do."

"Chappu… Oh, Chappu…" Lulu started crying again.

Chappu tilted Lulu's head upward. They stared into each other's eyes. Lulu had tears running down her face, but it didn't make her look, in Chappu's eyes, any less beautiful. He leaned in, and kissed her. Lulu kissed back passionately, knowing it was very possible that this would be her last kiss shared with him. He parted his lips slowly, at the same time as Lulu. Their tongues met, and the moment seemed too short.

Chappu pulled away, his strangely-blue eyes meeting Lulu's crimson eyes, "Go, Lulu, they are waiting. I love you."

Lulu gave him a small smile, "I love you too, Chappu. Thank you."

She ran out to meet the others.

"Geez, Lulu. If I looked old, it's 'cause you were in there so freaking long that I aged 40 years," Tidus said sarcastically.

Lulu shook her head, "Sorry, let's go."

They started to leave. Lulu thought she heard Chappu's voice. She turned, but nobody was there. She smiled. Chappu was right.

Authors Note: Chappu has eyes like Tidus's right? Anyway, I hope you liked this. Just a little something. Review please!

-BlackRose555


End file.
